There is increasing interest in the development of efficient and environmentally friendly processes for eliminating waste. One such process involves gasification. Gasification can convert waste to syngas, which may be used, for example, by an internal combustion engine to generate electricity, for conversion to biofuels, or for hydrogen production. A gasification plant is typically oriented vertically to conserve land use and to reduce parasitic load. The gasification process is gravity-fed and takes place in stages in a vertical stack of components. The stages can include, for example, a pre-heater stage implemented in a pre-heater component, a reformer stage implemented in a reformer component, a pyrolyzer stage implemented in a pyrolyzer component, and a separator stage implemented in a separator component. Each of these components may be coupled to one another in a stack via additional components such as valve components and Dutchman components. The cumulative vertical length of these components can result in a gasification system that has a substantial height, and, in some locations, this height may approach or exceed zoning restrictions.